


We shall forever be together, through fire and hell

by MrCupcake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCupcake/pseuds/MrCupcake
Summary: This was a story that got promped to me by my editor and awesome friend Tal, as I was writing this I cried a lot even though I knew what was happening, be advised .





	We shall forever be together, through fire and hell

After five years of being in the same mob and going through “The tests” to join the mob together, on a fateful night, they shared their first kiss under the starlight up high at the top of a clock tower, a year and a half of them sharing their little secret together at nights and in the mornings that come after, while they argue and almost fight everyday to make sure no one would even suspect them of being a couple, for if the mob found out, surely they would be exiled.\  
This, though, was not the most exciting thing to happen to them, since each one of them joined the mob for their own reason, without knowing the other’s. When they were together though, they would forget sometimes about why they were there and what they had to do.  
But today, today was different, today was the day Ventus will ask his questions, tell the person he loves all that he is hiding, tired of lying, tired of hiding and tired of this stupid mob. Ventus sat on his bed anxiously, fidgeting with his fingers, while he waited for Vanitas to come to his room like he always did right after 2am. Running in his head all the possibilities of how this conversation would go and what he’d do if this little talk went south.  
When it was 2:01 am exactly the door to Ventus’ room was opened slowly and quietly, Vanitas slowly looked around the room before properly entering and closing the door behind him, smiling softly and sadly at Ventus, but when he saw his face he frowned.  
“H-Hey…. I… Wanna talk if…. You don’t mind?....” the blond looked at his hands on his lap as he spoke, making the raven haired man slightly worried and he replied quietly before sitting down on the bed next to Ventus “Okay…. But I’m not in trouble am I?”  
“N-No! Of course not! It’s just…” he gave a long pause trying to come up with the right words “Do we actually know each other?...” he looked up to see Vanitas’ eyes, hoping it will reassure him that he still loves him very much, but this was important.  
Vanitas returned his gaze, beautiful yellow eyes looking straight into blue ones “Well, What do you want to know?”  
“Well, first off, why did you join the mob?” He reached out and held vanitas’ hand.  
“Ven…” he almost never called the man with his childhood nickname. “I… Well I…” He looked around the room trying to avoid talking about it, he wanted to tell him the truth but he really shouldn’t. “Well… The truth is… the boss, he…” Ventus heard the distress in Vanitas’ voice and held his hand tighter “He killed my parents when I was 5…”  
“I’m so sorry Vani!” he wrapped his arms around the slightly surprised Vanitas. “I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories…” he squeezed tighter.  
“It’s… It’s okay Ven, I was gonna talk to you today about this actually…” When he found the words after a few moments of thought he continued “And, so, well I joined the mob so I could get a shot at that motherfucker… I know you don’t like him very much either and I know you aren’t in this mob because you like violence…”   
‘Deflecting as always’ Ven thought and chuckled to himself “well, to be honest, I was sent here to get info, to find locations, names and any other details I might need…” He looked to the side, still not believing that they are talking about such things, but it felt so… right, they loved each other, they wouldn’t judge each other no matter what, they both knew that if one of them would go out to war against the whole world and they would both give their lives for the other’s happiness and wellbeing.  
“What do you mean… ‘need’ Ven? What do you need all this info for?” The black haired man lowered his head and talking softly, they were living in the mob building after all, if someone from the other rooms heard them they would be Fucked with a capital F.  
“Well… It’s kinda hard to explain, my brother; Roxas, the one I told you about, is in the…FBI at their technical division or something” As he was talking they laid on the bed, Vanitas brushing his hand through Ventus’ hair while he made circles with his finger on Vanitas’ chest. “He… needed my help since he was too afraid to do it, but the mob already saw him and tried to recruit him, the FBI really wanted to take advantage of the situation soooo… I took his place in the mob…” To Vanitas, he sounded sad about the whole thing, which if any of the mobsters knew how Ventus really is, they would understand that this life style is really not a good fit with Ventus’ optimism and joy that he would radiate everytime he smiled, shining from that expression that Vanitas loved so much about him.  
“Hey Ven?...” Vanitas spoke softly and with a sad tone to his voice. Ventus rolled onto his stomach so he could watch Vanitas, not liking his lover sounding so sad. “Ven, how about tonight we focus only on the good things? Focus on how much we love one another, just for a little while, I still have to meet the boss tonight…”  
Ventus frowned, raising and looking at Vanitas from above “Ohhhh so now I’m just quick booty call before you run back to work ha?” he said with a very clear sarcastic tone and laughed as Vanitas tackled him onto the bed. The two let the laughter die down, Eyes of blue looking into yellow and after sharing their emotions through their eyes, of course after a staring contest between the two would always end the same way. It would start with a staring contest, both feeling the other transmit his emotions through his eyes, and moving to show their emotions and their lust through a kiss which would be followed with Vanitas always rolling on top of the blond, pressing harder into their kiss making it deeper and full of passion.   
From here on out, they were unpredictable, depending on their mood and the amount of exhaustion. Sometimes Ventus would want to spoil Vanitas and service him as much as he could, starting with the neck and down his stomach, especially on the special sensitive spot right on the end of Vanitas’ stomach, and from them moving on to the main course of the meal where Ventus would always take his sweet time teasing and playing with the raven haired man, knowing how he loves it. Sometimes Vanitas would join, but most of the times Vanitas loved to be in control, and Ventus loved to leave full control of his body in the hands of Vanitas.  
Today, Vanitas held the blond close more than ever before, with his face either pressed against Ventus’ neck or deep in a kiss with him. Ventus did find it slightly weird that he’s never seen the raven haired so passionate before, hearing him moan. He liked it, but then again, his shoulder was slightly wet.  
“I love you Ven,” He suddenly heard Vanitas speak harshly into his ear with a soft baritone, a sound that drove Ventus insane every time. Before he could reply though “I love you so much, no matter what happens. Know that I love you and I will always get to you as fast as I can…” Ventus returned his words of love, he tried to let the other man know that he loved him just as much, that he would do anything for him, even die for him.  
The two resumed, loving the way the other leaned on them, feeling euphoric with each thrust and each moan that echoed softly from the walls. The two of them share a memory without knowing, each on of them remember their first time, first night they spent together, and the pact they made that night.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
“With our hearts tied” A more innocent Ventus said with a huge smile on his face while tying a red string from his finger to Vanitas’.  
“And our loved pronounced” Vanitas, sharing the blond’s smile, gave a small kiss on Ventus’ forehead.  
“We shall forever be together, through fire and hell!” they both shouted from the top of their lungs, not caring who else in the shitty motel they rented for their mission heard them. They then shared a kiss that was so passionate, and they went to make sure that that night wouldn’t be ‘the night we had our first sex’ but to be ‘the night we had sex 4 times and we decided to be together forever’.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
That very same pact that they made exactly a year and a half ago, was the very same thing that made Vanitas hold Ventus so close to his chest when they were done, sobbing softly as he brushed his hand in his hair and his head buried into his neck, shaking ever so slightly, he was always so strong, why was he acting like this tonight, thought Ventus.  
“Vani?...” he asked as he held Vanitas’s head and placed him in front of him to find out what was wrong.  
“Ventus...” He talked in a flat tone, trying very hard to make it so his face didn’t betray him and show all of his emotions, but Ventus already knew him. “Ven… You know I love you?”  
Ventus chuckled rubbing his thumb slowly over the other man’s wet cheek “Of course I do, Why are you acting so weird tonight? What’s going on Vani?”  
But Ventus would not get his answer through Vanitas’ words, “I already told you… I love you, But I will do whatever it takes to take down the boss…” Ventus frowned and looked at Vanitas confused, waiting for an explanation, but he got his answer when he felt the pain, he looked at his stomach and back up at the raven haired, which was no longer looking at him with new tears in his eyes, he only pulled himself closer to Ventus making the pain get much MUCH worse.   
“V-V-“ He tried to stutter out but was silenced with Vanitas’ lips on his, pulling away after a moment looking at the blond in the eyes, crying so much you could almost believe it was the same strong man he held in his hands ever night “Shhh… Don’t try to talk, just… understand that this was my only way to get close to him… please don’t be mad with me…” When the words registered in the blond’s head, which was hard considering the pain, he started to cry, be it from the pain or the situation, and looked at Vanitas, pleading in a half moan while a drip of blood slipped from the side of his lip, Vanitas understood, and kissed him deep and with love, they kissed for a while, both crying, both passionate.  
When Ventus slowly stopped kissing back, Vanitas pulled back and held the limp head close to his chest trying to control himself, it was not over yet, he still had one more thing to do… He had to be strong, He had to be. For Ventus.  
Several minutes later, in a different room in the building, a knock on a door is heard. “Come in, Vanitas.” The shiver inducing voice of the mob boss could be heard, when Vanitas entered, cloth red from blood and a bloody knife in his hand he looked at the man he despised so much with a face clear of emotions. “I see the task I gave you was a success , as I promised, I see you as my next right hand man,” looking to his side to the two bodyguards, they left them alone. “Now as for how much money’s in it for you….”  
“shut… your fucking face, you goddamned disgrace to humanity!” Before the boss could even react and call for help, Vanitas jumped him and cut his throat leaving the man falling to the floor. with his revenge fulfilled, he could now finally let his family’s spirit rest, and go back to be with his love. He killed anyone he saw on the way, he didn’t care whether he won or not, he just wanted to get back into Ventus’ room, so the blond could be there for his end the same as Vanitas had been for his.   
He laid on the bed next to Ventus, kissing him one last time on the forehead whispering softly with the knife next to his throat “With our hearts tied,” he remembered all the good times they spent together and every conversation they had. “And our loved pronounced,” he remembered every kiss they shared and every night they spent together. “We shall forever be together, through fire and hell!” finally he remembered all the times they just laid there, not talking, feeling the love. And as his last tear fell, so did his hand.  
No one who knew them knew of their secrets, and all those people from their private life didn’t know about the other and though their story may end here, and will probably won’t not be remembered, it meant everything to them. They had known there would be no happy ending. They had known that having this life style will only bring ruin.  
They simply chose, to get the best out of their lives, so they wouldn’t have any regrets when they did have to go and face their maker in the end. And truly, with their final breaths, neither regretted a thing, knowing that they will find each other in the next life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, its short i know but I think it drives right to the spot of my sadistic pleasure, hope you enjoyed


End file.
